


The Loneliest Construct

by BroadHellhound



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Strong Language, custom items, custom rules, home brew, nsfw violence, ongoing game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24032743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroadHellhound/pseuds/BroadHellhound
Summary: This little piece of work covers the life of my Dungeons and Dragons character Sentry during each of his adventures before and after meeting up with the current party. He's a warforged construct, the only one created in a last ditch effort to save his creators from the dwarven horde. He's on an epic journey to discover what he truly is and avenge his fallen masters by whatever means necessary. This is based off of an ongoing campaign that features a lot of homebrew content and a custom built. Sentry takes the roll of a fighter and has chosen to become a gunslinger.





	The Loneliest Construct

My beginning was not like that of the other creatures I have encountered. Most are raised, taught, and watched over. Me? I was built, all of my basic knowledge was already put into me, I knew my duty and i knew what had to be done. My bugbear creators, also referred to as the beast men, created me to help defend our last city. They told me I was to be a sentry atop the castles spire and alert the others when our threat was finally within view.  
So I stood atop the tower and when i saw the sea of torches coming over the hill into the plains below I clambered down the stone steps and into the war room of the castle. The old wooden door refused to open. Upon further inspection I concluded that the captain of the castle guard had barricaded himself inside.  
"Sir the dwarves approach in large numbers. This situation requires your attention immediately." I said.  
"GO BE A PROPER SENTRY AND INFORM THE TROOPS!!! DON'T JUST TELL ME YOU BUCKET OF BOLTS!!!" screamed the captain ever so confidently from his barricade.  
So I made my way to the barracks to perform the task that my ever so brave leader had given me. Upon reaching said barracks the word had already been spread from the archers upon the wall.  
"Objective complete!" I stated with what I tried to make sound like pure joy. Celebration would have to wait for until after victory was secured. I helped all of the soldiers gather their spears and armor. They didn't appear pleased with my efforts so I moved on to Grazar's workshop.

"There's my loyal sentry!" Grazar said with glee. "I have something for you my metal masterpiece!'  
He was the only one who seemed content with the current situation.  
Grazar pulled a long metal object from his work bench and put it in my arms. He then gave me a harness with small red tubes on them that appeared to have brass caps at their ends.  
"With this you'll be able to do it...with this you can fend off the horde in our place."  
Grazar's face turned serious as he began to show how the contraption was loaded and operated. He always explained things more than once and in a simple manner which seemed like wasted breath to me. i remember everything I'm taught. it must be some way for them to relate and take comfort from machines.  
"Now my child go to the center of town and give those bearded bastards hell!!! This is your final order...your last protocol."  
With my new mission and my new weapon in hand i made my way for the heart of town to do what most things can't do their first day into the world.


End file.
